fruits_and_vegetables_2fandomcom-20200214-history
Fruits,Candy Crush and Candy Crush Soda Saga Wikia
This wikia is mostly about fruit and recipes feel free to look at all the pages. Welcome to the Recipes Wikia! Welcome to Recipes Wikia!We are a community about this site that anybody including you can edit!Tomatoes.Please read the rules before commenting you may be blocked if you don't.Also these rules apply in chat and everywhere in this wikia.To avoid getting blocked please remember to read The Rules before editing,creating blog posts commenting,chatting or creating new pages.You may be blocked if you don't.We would love to know your favourite fruit so vote on here: Favorite Fruit Poll.There are several polls in our wikia.Welcome to this wikia! This wikia is all about recipes See more on our recipe page on Trifles which are easy to make. Describe your topic Welcome to Recipes wikia everybody likes vegetables anybody including you can edit fruits are healthy and they are good for you. Melons and pineapples are a good example of a fruit as they are the main type of fruit Bananas are also good to be nice,cherries are very good and almost everybody likes them. Grapes of course can be different colour green or red but it does not really matter since they still taste the same even though they are different colour. Other types of fruit Yet there are still some other types of fruit especially grapes and cucumber which is unusual to be a fruit. Some people think that Tomatoes is a vegetable but its not its actually a fruit and it comes with the fruits category.See more: Cherries: Cherries are a healthy fruit that are good to eat and you should eat them whenever you can.Also melons and grapes are a good type of fruit as they may taste better than cherries but everybody likes Pineapple because that fruit is even more better than a cherry that you can easily buy from a shop.It is better to pick fruit in your garden because in a shop you just never know what goes in it.If you are making it yourself you should always make sure what goes in it. image fruitss.jpg|Fruits image cherries2.jpg|Cherries imagepileofruit.jpg|Lots of fruit and vegetables imagestrawberry.jpg|A strawberry Image-0.jpg Imagepileofgarop.jpg Image.jpg image.jpg|Cherries image tomato.jpg|A tomato image lots of fruit.jpg|Lots of apples image fruit.jpg|Fruits and vegetables image strawberries.jpg|Strawberries image raspberries and blackberries.jpg|Raspberries and blackberries image fruitsn.jpg|Fruitsandvegetables Imagestrawberry.jpg|A strawberry Imagepineapple.jpg Imagepileofgarop.jpg Wiki-background Image cucumber.jpg Image fruit.jpg image ?.jpg Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Now there are still some other fruit you need to know about the other fruit is mostly Apples which is currently the most common fruit ever.Also apples can grow on apple trees they can either be red or green it does not really matter what color they are since they will still taste the same. Trivia Fruits are very common in the world especially oranges because they are healthy and they are good for you.Also cherries are good for you once they are ripe.Grapes can be different colour,red or green. Category:Fruit Category:Healthy Fruit